YuGiOh! Resident Evil
by KitanaKia
Summary: A yugioh version to the movie Resident Evil...R
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The Begining...

_Being lifted from a large medical refrigerator. Gloved hands slip them into a foam lined carry case. The vials are delicate. Filled with a cool blue liquid.__The hands move quickly. Urgently. _

_Sleek, super hi-tech. The blinds are closed. Can't tell if it's day or night. Typists type. Assistants assist. Busy worker bees. _

_LAB: _

_Same building. Same busy bees. _

_Lab technicians and scientists in clean white suits. Working hard, advancing science, making life better. _

_ELEVATOR :Worker bees and science bees chat and flirt. Life is good. _

_SECURITY ROOM: Dozens of metal cages line the walls. Guard dogs. A sleek black Doberman sniffs the air and begins to bark. _

_CLOSE ON GLASS VIALS _

_As the last one is lifted from the refrigerator it slips in the unknown persons haste and it crashes to the floor. the floor is covered in shards of glass and blue liquid. _

_OFFICE: _

_A pretty secretary is in her cubicle. Lisa, A cute paperweight on her desk. _

_She cradles the phone, whispering, not wanting to be overheard. In front of her sits a carry case for glass vials. Similar in design to the ones in the lab, but this one is empty. Lisa toys with it nervously._

_LISA _

_I went to the pick up, but there was nothing there .... no serum, no nothing. _

_(looks around nervously) _

_I'm worried. _

_(hesitates) _

_Easy for you to say, I'm the one in here! _

_A fire alarm sounds. _

_Lisa almost jumps out of her skin. All around the worker bees look up from their computer screens. In an orderly fashion, they take their jackets from the backs of their seats and head for the door. _

_Been through this drill a hundred times before. _

_LISA (relieved) _

_I've got to go. It's nothing .... fire drill. Meet me tonight .... the usual place. _

_LAB: _

_The men and women of science look up from their experiments. Annoyed at the disturbance. A scientist with green eyes lowers her face mask. _

_GREEN _

_(sighs) _

_Another day, another drill. _

_A lab technician with Blue eyes hands Green her coat. _

_BLUE _

_Come on. _

_He looks down at Green's work. A half dissected white rabbit. _

_ELEVATOR: _

_The elevator stops. A young man seems confused. He wears a Grey suit which looks brand new. _

_GREY _

_What is that? _

_A kindly woman in a Black skirt and jacket smiles. _

_BLACK _

_Fire alarm new boy. We're going to have to take the stairs. _

_OFFICE: _

_A crowd has formed by the doors. Lisa is amongst them. A man in a crisp White shirt pushes his way to the front. He's handsome. Looks like he works out. _

_WHITE _

_What's the matter? _

_A woman with long Gold hair smiles coyly at him. Playing helpless. We smell office flirtation in the air. _

_GOLD _

_The doors won't open. _

_SECURITY ROOM: _

_The guard dogs are in frenzy. Barking and snarling. Throwing themselves against the cage doors. Sensing that something is wrong. A uninformed guard attempts to calm them. His badge identifies him as Clarence._

_CLARENCE _

_Easy there .... easy there boys! _

_LAB: _

_The overhead sprinklers go off, showering the science bees with freezing cold water. _

_BLUE _

_Damn It! What happened to the halon system? _

_GREEN _

_Quick get something over the experiments! _

_She sees her hand written notes by the white rabbit. Already the ink has run. They're ruined. _

_GREEN _

_Great. _

_A lab technician with chocolate Brown eyes stands by the big glass doors that lead out. _

_BROWN _

_The doors won't open. _

_GREEN _

_Forget the doors. Get those slides in a safe place! _

_ELEVATOR: _

_The elevator is still stopped. _

_GREY _

_(worried) _

_Shouldn't the doors open or something? _

_BLACK _

_It's supposed take us to the nearest floor. _

_Then the lights go out. _

_GREY _

_(very worried) _

_Is that supposed to happen? _

_OFFICE: _

_The worker bees are starting to panic. Lisa is amongst them. _

_LISA _

_What about the doors at the back? _

_WHITE _

_Locked as well. _

_Without warning the Halon system goes off. Pillars of high-pressure gas flood into the room, sucking the oxygen out of the air, making it impossible for a fire to breathe. A fire. Or people. _

_The worker bees begin to choke. _

_ELEVATOR: _

_The emergency lights have activated. Their surreal red glow makes everything seem ten times worse. _

_GREY _

_(rising panic) _

_What's going on? Has this happened before? We have to get out of here! _

_BLACK _

_Quiet. _

_GREY _

_What? _

_BLACK _

_Quiet! _

_They hear a distant roaring sound. Rapidly approaching, like an express train. _

_GREY _

_What is that? _

_ELEVATOR SHAFT :_

_The stalled car is in the foreground. Beyond it, we see that the shaft is wide enough for another two elevators. Out here, the roaring sound is even louder. The roaring reaches a crescendo and the source of the noise races past in a blur. It's another elevator. In free-fall. Inside it, people are screaming. _

_ELEVATOR :_

_Black realizes what the sound is. _

_BLACK _

_Oh my god! _

_Then the elevator drops. Like a stone. _

_LAB: _

_Water is still pouring from the sprinkler system. Green waves hopelessly at a close circuit camera mounted in the ceiling. We see her image reflected in the lens. _

_GREEN _

_There's no fire here! No fire! _

_BLUE _

_You know this water isn't going anywhere. _

_Green looks down at the floor. The water level is rising. _

_BLUE _

_This is a sealed room. _

_Suddenly things become more urgent. _

_GREEN _

_We have to get these doors open! _

_ELEVATOR: _

_The car is in free-fall. People are screaming. A man has wet himself. _

_ELEVATOR SHAFT: _

_The emergency brakes kick in. One on each corner of the car. Sparks fly. Metal screams. _

_ELEVATOR: _

_The car shudders to a halt. People sprawled on the floor. Crying. _

_LAB: _

_The water is rising. _

_Green and Blue struggle with the door. Without warning a chair bounces violently off the labs glass window, just missing Green. The glass isn't scratched. _

_GREEN _

_Jesus! What the hell are you doing? _

_Brown advances on the glass with a fire axe. _

_BROWN _

_Stand clear! _

_BLUE _

_Stop! _

_Brown halts. Holding the fire axe aggressively. Ready for a fight. _

_BLUE _

_Use the other side. _

_He indicates the other side of the axe head. A single steel point. Sharp as an ice pick. _

_BLUE _

_Better chance of getting through it. _

_Brown hefts the axe and strikes the window with as much force as he can. _

_CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE LAB: _

_The axe penetrates the glass. Just. A pea sized piece of glass pops out and bounces across the floor. _

_OFFICE: _

_The Halon system switches itself off. The worker bees lie sprawled across the floor. Sprawled across their desks, Sprawled across one another. Not one moves. _

_THE HIVE is dead. _

_Lisa is amongst the bodies, still and lifeless. _

_HALL WAY: _

_Three shiny steel doors stand at the centre of the hallway. Bodies are everywhere. Killed as they waited for an elevator. The eerie silence is broken by a scratching sound. One of the elevator doors pops open an inch. Hands force their way out. _

_ELEVATOR :_

_The car has stopped between floors. Black has to lie on the carpeting to peer out of the gap in the elevator doors. _

_BLACK _

_My God! _

_GREY _

_Let me see. _

_He too sees the bodies in the hallway. _

_GREY _

_We have to get out of here. We have to get out of this building. _

_A man with a Red tie tries to force the doors open wider. _

_RED _

_Here .... give me a hand. _

_GREY _

_That's as far as they'll go. _

_RED _

_They're caught on something. _

_BLACK _

_That's wide enough. _

_She takes her jacket off. _

_BLACK _

_I think I can squeeze through. _

_She gets down on her knees in front of the doors. The gap is barely 18 inches. It's going to be tight. _

_BLACK _

_I'll get help. _

_HALLWAY: _

_Black squeezes her head through the doors, She's a slim woman, but the gap between the elevator floor and the top of the doorway is also very narrow. Even if she gets out, she's going to have to drop six feet to the floor. _

_BLACK _

_I'm stuck .... you're going to have to push. _

_She inches through a little more. _

_BLACK _

_That's it. A bit more. _

_ELEVATOR :_

_CRACK! A sharp metallic sound echoes around the car. _

_GREY _

_What is that? _

_ELEVATOR SHAFT: _

_The roof of the elevator. Only three of the four emergency brakes are now holding on. CRACK! Another brake unhooks. All by itself. _

_ELEVATOR: _

_RED _

_( Panicked)Oh Christ! It's the brakes. _

_Grey begins to push frantically at Black. Still trapped half in and half out of the elevator. _

_GREY _

_Get out! We've got to get out. _

_BLACK _

_I can't .... I'm stuck! _

_CRACK! The third brake goes. _

_RED _

_Push her out of the way .... we have to get out. _

_BLACK _

_I can't move! _

_CRACK! The last brake unhooks. The car begins to drop again. _

_HALLWAY: _

_BLACK'S P.O.V. We see the floor of the hallway race up at her head. The concrete lip is going to decapitate her, She screams......._

YU-GI-OH!

RESIDENT EVIL


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Enter Avea And Yami

Amathyest eyes snap open. Woken from a bad dream. WIDEN to reveal a woman's face to go with the eyes. It's not perfection, but it's close. We'll call her Avea.

BEDROOM... DAY:

Avea sits up. Looks around. Four poster bed, oak paneled walls, painting of George Washington. Through the window she sees the ornate grounds of a manor house. There's even a maze. This could be the 19th maybe even 18th Century.

Avea steps out of bed. She's twenty one. Naked. I take it back, she is perfection.

Something tumbles from the bedclothes and lands on the floor. Avea picks it up, a handwritten note: "TODAY ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE"

Avea shakes her head. She moves through the room like someone who doesn't know where she is. She stops in front of a full length mirror. Stares at her own naked body. examines it. Like it was all strange to her. Like she doesn't know who she is.

Avea stands before an ancient wooden dresser with three drawers. She opens them one at a time.

The first contains crisp starched linens.

The second, neatly ironed women's underwear. Very white, very conservative.

The third, a pair of Uzis with laser sighting, under-slung with miniature grenade launchers.

Avea stares at the weaponry. The look on her face says it all. Who am I?

MANSION - ENTRANCE HALLWAY... DAY:

Avea descends a sweeping staircase. She's found some clothes. A knee lenglth red dress and black combat boots. They fit like they're hers, but she can't remember ever having worn them.

The hallway is luxurious and tasteful. Tapestries and paintings of old relatives that Avea doesn't recognize adorn the walls. But this isn't a quaint old house. There's something in the air.

Something intangible. Something evil.

MANSION - DINING ROOM:

The table is set for dinner, but there are no guests. No sign of life.

Creepy.

MANSION - STUDY:

A dark oak lined study. The only sound is the ticking of a grandfather clock. Avea takes a framed photograph train the desk. It's of her and a handsome man. They are standing in front of rose bushes in the garden. He has his arm around her. He wears a wedding ring.

Avea looks at her own hand. She too wears a sample gold band. This man is her husband?

A sudden shadow falls across the desk. Avea jumps, startled. Something is moving out in the garden.

AVEA

Hello!

Avea seems surprised by the sound of her own voice. So that's what she sounds like.

MANSION - GARDENS - DUSK:

Avea emerges from the study. In front of her is a huge marble statue. A series of bizarre gothic characters dancing round a maypole. A walrus wearing a waistcoat, a rabbit carrying a pocket watch, a bald beaded knight in armor. Both beautiful and also strangely unsettling.

In the distance, she sees movement at the entrance to the ornate hedge maze.

AVEA

Hello!

But there's no reply. In the distance the sky is starting to darken.

MAZE - DUSK :

Avea is following someone or something deeper and deeper into the maze. Dusk is turning rapidly to night, and the shadows within the maze are beginning to deepen. With every corner Avea turns, the tension mounts.

MAZE - CENTER - DUSK:

Avea is about to turn back when she suddenly stumbles upon the middle of the maze. At the very center point is a chair. And in the chair, a man sitting with his back to her.

AVEA

Hello.

The man doesn't reply.

AVEA

I'm not sure if I belong here.

Avea cautiously approaches him.

AVEA

I woke up .... and I can't remember.

The man still doesn't speak. Doesn't even move. She reaches out to touch his shoulder.

AVEA

Are you alright?

He is cold to her touch. Very cold.

AVEA

I ....

tracks around to reveal that she has her hand on the shoulder of a statue. Avea sighs with relief and embarrassment. The statue is of an old man with a top hat in his lap. The hat has a price tag - "In This style 12/6".

YAMI

Freeze! Don't move.

The sudden voice SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF US.

YAMI

Now put your hands on the chair. Do it!

Avea does it. This guy sounds tough.

YAMI

What are you doing here?

Yami frisks her. We still haven't seen his face.

ALICE

I think I live here.

YAMI

You think?

ALICE

I just woke up .... I don't remember anything.

YAMI

You're clean. Turn around.

Avea finally sees him. Smart blue uniform, fresh faced, with tri-colored hair, blonde bangs surronding his face, blonde spikes going up into his black and crimson colored hair, which she noticed matched his eyes. Not what she was expecting.

AVEA

You're a little young for a policeman aren't you?

YAMI

I get a lot of that.

He holsters his gun.

YAMI

Who else is in the house?

AVEA

No one .... but I didn't look everywhere.

Yami starts to head back to the mansion.

YAMI

Come on .... I got a call to check the place out.

Below Yami's police badge is the name of a town - RACCOON CITY.

AVEA

Where is that?

YAMI

What?

AVEA

The town.

YAMI

You're kidding right?

Avea shakes her head.

YAMI

It's just over that hill.

Avea is still none the wiser.

YAMI

You really don't know anything do you?

EXT. MANSION - GARDENS - NIGHT:

The two walk back to the house.

ALICE

What were you doing in the maze?

YAMI

Thought I saw someone.

Yami looks up at the mansion. We get the feeling he wants to change the subject.

YAMI

How can you live here? Place looks haunted.

AVEA

Wait.

YAMI

What?

Avea turns to face the dark sky. A sudden breeze blows through her long raven black hair.

AVEA

Do you hear that?

The breeze intensifies and for a moment the night sky is blocked out. Above them, a dark void, twin rotors chopping silently through the night air. A Darkwing helicopter on stealth mode. It disappears over the roof of the mansion, losing altitude, coming in for a landing.

AVEA

You call for back up?

YAMI

No.

MANSION - ENTRANCE HALLWAY NIGHT:

Yami and Avea race through the house. Through the windows they can see the Darkwing squatting on the lawn. They are halfway to the entrance when the doors are almost blown off their hinges.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

The Sanitation Crew

A dozen COMMANDOS stream in. A tight, disciplined group, dressed in black and armed to the teeth. they don't ask Avea and Yami to get to the floor. they just knock them down. Within seconds Yami has been relieved of his badge and gun.

One of the COMMANDOS, Tweleve, slides an ancient oak panel to one side, revealing a computer jack point. He flips up the screen on his sleek wrist computer and jacks in.

The leader of the Away Team stands above Avea. Granite jaw, gravel voice, Alpha Dog Number ONE.

ONE

Report.

Avea

(confused)

What?

ONE

I want your report soldier.

Avea

I don't know what you're talking about.

TWELVE

Sir.

TWELVE looks up from his computer. Floating an inch above it is a detailed holographic schematic of the mansion. As the schematic slowly revolves, a flashing text streamer reads:

LOOKING GLASS HOUSE - STATUS - DEFENSIVE

TWELVE

The house's primary defenses have been activated. She's probably still suffering the side effects.

ONE

Very well.

He snatches Yami's badge and tosses it to

TWELVE.

ONE

What about the cop?

TWELVE enters Yami's badge number into his computer. The holographic Schematic of Looking Glass House is replaced by the names and badge numbers of all the local police.

TWELVE

(shakes his head)

I'm not getting verification.

ONE

(to Yami)

Who are you?

YAMI

I'm a cop .... a local cop.

TWELVE

No sir.

ONE takes out his sidearm. Points it straight at Yami.

YAMI

I just transferred! I'm a rookie .... first day. They probably don't even have me on file yet.

ONE turns to his subordinate.

ONE

Well?

TWELVE

(shrugs)

The locals are inefficient. It's possible

ONE lowers his gun. Yami remembers to breathe.

ONE

Print him.

Two COMMANDOS grab Yami. They extend his right hand and hold it rigid. TWELVE uses a tiny laser scanner to take Yami's fingerprints.

YAMI

You can't do this... this is an invasion of my civil liberties!

TWELVE

Blow me.

Yami struggles, but to no avail.

J.D.

(to Avea)

Nice ass!

One of the COMMANDOS is staring at her ass.

AVEA

(shocked)

What!

Another Commando, a woman, intervenes.

RAIN

Go easy on Sleeping Beauty. She's lost her memory.

J.D.

(bragging)

No woman forgets me.

RAIN

Sure...once they've seen how tiny you are, how could they?

J.D.

Fuck you.

RAIN

Already did. I think I slept through it.

AVEA

(bewildered)

Who are you people?

J.D. slaps his chest.

J.D.

J.D. Nelson at your service, and this fine figure of a woman is Rain.

RAIN

Parents were hippies .... my revenge was to enlist.

AVEA

(disbelief)

You people are the military?

RAIN

(laughs)

Not quite.

AVEA

Then who are you?

J.D.

You loose your eyesight as well as your memory gorgeous?

He points to the badge on his flak jacket. It reads: SANITATION.

RAIN

We clean up the mess that others leave behind.

TWELVE

I got him!

TWELVE'S computer spits out details on Yami. The list is long.

TWELVE

(surprised)

Jesus, this guy's got red flags everywhere. Quantico, Vicap, he's on all the data banks. Yugi Frost, a.k.a. Yusei Pryce, Yami Seto Wayne, Yami Zabrowaki.

ONE

(toYami)

Who the fuck are you cowboy?

Yami doesn't reply.

TWELVE

This guy's a real activist, Wanted for multiple counts of Eco terrorism. He's sabotaged seal culls, oil refineries, whale hunts, animal testing labs, chemical weapons plants, nuclear facilities .... the list goes on.

ONE

You got something to do with what's going on here?

Yami

I don't know what you're talking about.

ONE

Sure you don't.

He nods to J.D. and Rain.

ONE

Cuff him.

They force Yami to his knees and secure his hands behind his back.

J.D.

Should I secure him here?

ONE

No .... he may not be alone, We take him with us.

one turns to face the team.

ONE

Prep for entry to the Hive.


End file.
